Fereldan Frostback
} |name = Fereldan Frostback |affiliation = Dragons |icon = High Dragon icon.png |image = Fereldan Frostback Profile.png |px = 270px |location = Hinterlands |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Fereldan Frostback is one of the ten high dragons encountered in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It can be found in Lady Shayna's Valley, an area in the northeastern part of the Hinterlands north of Dusklight Camp and just east of Redcliffe. Reaching its nest requires traveling through a cave near Dusklight camp. Strategy It is recommended to face this dragon at levels 10 to 13. It is recommended to have anti-dragon equipment such as armor with fire resistance and weapons that deal bonus damage to dragons. The Fereldan Frostback is naturally resistant to Fire and vulnerable to Cold. It is immune to all magical and physical debilitations. Your party should consist of at least a Warrior, a Mage and a Rogue, preferably one with daggers. Your mage should also have at least 4 to 5 points invested in Spirit. You can bring any potion at your own discretion. There are four stages to combat; * First Stage. The dragon will circle around the initial area destroying the top of the central spire by smashing into it. Upon seeing your party it will start to periodically bombard you. The first fireballs will be coming directly above you so try to dodge them and get close to the central spire. The dragon will change her path when you are far enough in. Standing behind the spire will protect you from this new wave of fireballs. You can also put in some hits if you're a Mage or a Rogue with a bow. After a few rounds, she will eventually fly and land in the next area. If somehow you are caught off-guard by a wild fireball, you have time to cast Barrier, the fireball takes time to travel. * Second Stage. The dragon has landed, this is where the real fight begins. Get your Warrior in front of the dragon (there is no use Taunting it) and all ranged members to the sides as far as possible from the dragon. Rogues with daggers should be at the back to maximize damage. The dragon has multiple targetable parts, with her head taking the most damage (needs confirmation), dealing enough damage to any leg will force her to jump to the opposite side of that leg and face perpendicular to her previous position, i.e. you hurt the left leg enough, it jumps to its right. When it does so, re-position your whole team, Warrior in front, Mages and Archers to the side, Rogue with daggers behind. This positioning ensures that only your warrior will be hit by breath attacks, you won't get pulled in by the vortex, and your party won't get stomped on. Though it can't be taunted, it will still attack the party member with the greatest threat generation, in this case your warrior wearing heavy armor. Cast Barrier whenever possible on the Warrior or any member who needs it the most. *''Third Stage.'' When you cut its health to 50% (Confirmed), it will take to the skies again. It will throw fireballs and breathe fire down a path, this attack is a little tricky to avoid as it is faster than the fireball and has a wide AoE. It will land on a ledge and call dragonlings to attack you. Do not worry about fire breaths from the dragon, take out all the dragonlings. It will return to the field after killing all the dragonlings. Back to Second Stage, positioning. Taking it down to 35% to 40% will make fly to a ledge, dragonlings will appear again. The dragon will roar occasionally, it will stun your entire party for a few seconds. *''Final Stage.'' Upon reaching 20-25% health (Confirmed), it will proceed to the final area. Climb up the hill by following the path. If somehow you can't get to her, your party can. The dragon will face you to the bitter end, no flying, no minions, your party against her. This area is smaller than the previous one so you might get caught in the vortex and get KO'd instantly by a wild fire breath attack. She will also roar, get a few hits in, but since your party is far apart, you're only likely to lose one member if she follows up with a breath attack after a roar. Once you kill her, loot her remains (dragon skull) and claim the Landmark. Loot * X Intense Dragon Blood * X Dragon's Tooth * X Dragon Webbing * X Dragon Scale * X Dragon Bone * Random Loot(Tier 1 to 3) Gallery Fereldan Frostback Roar.png Fereldan Frostback Body.png Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:Dragons